User talk:IggyAndPkmn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yume 2kki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Japan Town page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) hello my friend :3 how was your weekend? Theone614777 05:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) why did i say weeked >_< i ment summer. just to let you know you should look up a video on youtube called cry reads:the smiling man its just a guy that reads scary storys but this one is creepy as fuuuck.tell me which one is your favorit from one of his storys :D ( cry reads: the family portrait is a good one to start off)alejandro maya 06:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) family portrait is one of the first videos i saw when i watched his videos, that one is my favorite one ;D ( loook up cry reads: four more creepypasta, that one is so creepy! and the last one called angel* which is in four more creepypasta* gives me goose bumps) and look up attention please! by rockcandys(they make fun of yume nikki XP but i know you will like it)alejandro maya 07:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) why not toriningen master? or mudotsuki's sister? kyuukyuu-kun doll....im running out of ideas.....its late for me right now -.-...tired and cant think XD.but i like your username :D its pretty and awsome, OR!!!!! we can change your name to a ib person!!!!! mad mary? garry the blue berry ;3.ib 4 the win? disturbing doll maker.use your imagenashion and use some other people in games you played for your namertag.( i like garry the blue berry X3 but pick what you want)alejandro maya 06:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) and they should make more amine for yume nikki,hey why dont you make a video :D or show your pictures on youtube.i like your drawings and people would like to see them also!alejandro maya 06:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ( look up yume nikki x artificial children - FULL. you probably seen it but i want to make sure ^-^ and i love the music and pictures :3alejandro maya 06:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hehe i hope i see your artwork later on...and when you said 9th grade...it sounds so weird....i never thought i would really live to see that number...i really dident like my life that much...(shrugs) life goes on...and i think theres this web site where you can change your voice to make it sound different or more anime...one of my online friends(shes a girl) makes mmd and miku stuff,and some music videos that she changes the voices.i think shes pretty good ^_^! her youtube name is mamaitaliadoitsu look her up and if you have a account tell her if she does her own voices and if she does,tell her if she can give you the website.i think she will tell you :D( also tell her that theone123 sent you :P)alejandro maya 02:55, July 31, 2012 (UTC)*p.s go on youtube and look up UTAU tutorial,getting UTAU and making a voice bank.she told me that there are downloads the one she got is called utau and audicity. i have a awesome voice ;D lalalaaaaaa! see, i told you :P when i was in 8th grade i sent a letter to myself in the future when im in 9th grade and i got it a long time ago in the first semester of school.i thought i was fast in middle school so i said in my letter to run faster XD im such a failure...umm....umm..... i dont know what to talk about D;....did you get that text app yet?err...did you watch that video about the famly portrait?do you like pie O-o.......alejandro maya 07:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) the family portrait is a creepy one.you should watch it :D lets talk about....school i guess,did you go to school to get your text books yet? what are your classes? hows your birdy kiwi ;)? HES/SHES so pretty and cute :3 ( i got your number.you can destroy the evidence O3oalejandro maya 05:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) FUCK YEAH! INTERMEDIATE ART!!!! I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT IT SOUNDS LEGIT! and i texted u 3 times!!!!! .....you can text me even if my last text was yesterday :P so text meh anytime! ( i was going to call you but i was scared you where going to be mad at meh D.;! ) and iv been....doing nothing all my summer....( anime drop on back of head) my mom is telling me to pick something in the escondido recreation..... its a magizine that shows you what type of things you can do like.....danceing,art, ice skating etc. -.- i really dont want to do non of theses things but ill see what intrestes me :(alejandro maya 04:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) i know what intermediate means! it means... what is that would...its between easy and hard...( i know whats it called but i dont know how to spell it....im a fucking retard...(rubs head form stress of failing)alejandro maya 04:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) im thinking of joining the wonderful world of cupcakes...they tell you how to make cupcakes..... WOOT! maybe i wont really.....go in it but it sounds awesome! :D alejandro maya 04:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) CUP CAKES!?!??! bad news <:(. the wonderfull world of cupcakes are only for adults...... ( slams on keyboard a lot) dafibgvadukhv aaerhgf q.fahbgahrfvu labghlquyfvWOI;EURFHHDHGKNS V BGV HG HJHGV Nhfc hnjbvuoerifkedlpwqlqpjgbevjh!!!!!why does everthing not work out for me?!?!?!?!?!?!?i just wanted to make cupcakes T-Talejandro maya 04:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC) you should look up the game breaking the bank,escaping the prisonand stealing the diamond.there sequels and there fun to play.also did you see the video 3D custom yume nikki 0.01 SP2R1? there pretty good and it also shows some effects...you will probaby flip your chair when you see the flute effect....couldent sleep for 3 days O-oalejandro maya 22:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) well guess who stayed at our school? alex did! he dident leave SP! i said hi to him but he was to busy talking to people...i bet he wont ignore you tho <:) i hope you had a good first day......come say hi to me when you see me alright? i want to know how your summer went in words ^-^alejandro maya 03:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC)